


Danganronpa All Stars: Return to Hopes Peak

by domarco14



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarco14/pseuds/domarco14
Summary: This story is a dime a dozen killing game that takes place in an alternate universe where the killing games turned out very different (Toko dies Celestia lives etc.) this story takes place immediately after V3 ends. Keebo wakes up in a hospital with 15 other survivors from the mutual killing games but why is he here and more importantly who brought them here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first full length story so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comment section below I also intend on doing Free time events this way you can learn more about each character and their experience in the killing game (as in some cases the changes to their experience are drastic) so feel free to comment who you want to receive free time events the format is pretty simple 
> 
> A bold name: the person currently talking  
> A sentence in bold: an action that has taken place

***Intro plays showing the results of the previous three killing games showing that the sixteen players in this game were the survivors and how Junko Enoshima was responsible for all three of their killing games***  
 _ **Keebo is shown slowly opening up his eyes to a constant high pitched beeping noise assuming it’s his alarm clock he goes to turn it off but feels an unfamiliar metal rod he then sits up and takes a look at his surroundings.**_  
**Keebo** : Gah! Wh-Where am I? Is this a hospital room Why am I in the hospital?  
_**Keebo suddenly has a flashback to the events that had just recently happened and remembered the deaths of his good friends**_  
**Keebo** : Does this mean it’s finally over? Is the killing game finally finished where we successful? But wait where is everyone is Miu okay? Also where are the doctors I haven’t seen anybody yet.  
_**Keebo Begins to stretch out his muscles to make sure he is in working condition before standing up and exiting out of his room and into a hall where he finally saw a nurse however before he could say anything to her she asked him a question**_  
**????** : Do you know where we are?  
**Keebo** : I was about to ask you the same thing, considering your outfit i assumed you belonged here.  
**Mikan** : Oh, no t-this is what I always wear allow me to explain my name i-is Mikan Tsumiki and I am k-known as the s-super high school level Nurse i-it’s a pleasure to meet you.

**Keebo** : You have a super high school level talent as well? My name is Keebo and I am known as the super high school level robot.  
**Mikan** : Yes so far everyone I have met here has had a super high school level talent what could they possibly want with us?  
**Keebo** : everyone? You mean there is more than just us here?  
**Mikan** : y-yes in fact including me and you I believe there a-are sixteen of us in t-total. In fact I actually know several of them from my p-past which is very strange as I haven't seen them since th-that incident. Oops I shouldn't have said that.  
_**Mikan Blushes and runs away**_  
**Keebo** : incident? I wonder what could have possibly made her so nervous that she ran away.  
_**Keebo continues to walk down the long hallway until he found what appeared to be a fitness center he walked in and saw three people he went up the closest one.**_  
**Keebo** : excuse me by any chance do you know what's going on or why we are here?  
**???** : No, unfortunately I have no idea why any of us are here, however from the information I have gathered it must have something to do with our super high school level talents.  
**Keebo** : You have a super high school level talent? But you look so plain.  
**Naegi** : Haha well yeah allow me to introduce myself. My name is Makoto Naegi and I am considered the Ultimate Lucky student if you even consider that a talent. All i did was win a lottery system.

**Keebo** : Ah I see so you have no real talent? Anyways my name is Keebo I am the Ultimate Robot.  
**Naegi** : Yes I can tell by your lack of social etiquette.  
**Keebo** : HEY! I have spent hours researching the history of conversations!  
_**Naegi shrugs and walks away**_  
**???** : What was that all about I thought I heard yelling need i remind you that yelling is incredibly rude and most likely against the rules in this establishment.  
**Keebo** : Naegi was being extremely robophobic saying since i’m a robot I do not understand how to hold a conversation.  
**Ishimaru** : I apologize for my friends actions, however i do have to ask that you lower your voice. Regardless my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru and I am the ultimate Moral Compass and I hope we can be friends.

**Keebo** : My name is Keebo and I am the ultimate robot, I do not have much experience with friendship, but I will agree.  
**Ishimaru** : This is okay I as well do not have many friends so I would love to be yours.  
_**Ishimaru shakes Keebos hand and exits the room Keebo then taps on the final person’s back**_  
**Keebo** : Hello my name is Keebo it’s a pleasure t-  
**???** : Ayyyyyyy Kee-boy it’s been a while! you have been in a coma for 7 years!  
**Keebo** : What I have?????  
**Kokichi** : *laughing* No that was a lie aren’t lies so much fun just like how you lie about being a person.

 

_**Keebo Walks away in disgust as Kokichi waves goodbye to his “friend” He continues walking till he finds a waiting room with a calming atmosphere and a koi tank he enters the room and notices two people examining the koi pond**_  
**Keebo** : Hello my name is Keebo and I am the ultimate robot do either of you know why we are here?  
**???** : I am ashamed to say I do not this must be the work of black magic performed by a high level demon. If you give me time i promise me and the four dark devas of destruction will vanquish the monster. Or my name isn’t Gundam Tanaka the ultimate breeder!  
_**Four hamsters appear from his clothing**_

**???** : I too have no idea why we are here, however it seems like several of us have connections to one anothers past as I have known Gundam for quite a long time. However you are a robot? That’s so…. How do you say it? Far out! Forgive me I have yet to introduce myself my name is Sonia Nevermind and I am the ultimate princess.

_**Sonia bows as one of the four dark devas land on her shoulder and appear to mimic her during this time Keebo hears a voice from behind him.**_  
**???** : I hate to alarm you but their appears to be a rat on your shoulder ma’am. God i knew this place was a dump but I thought at least there would be no rodents. Anyways my name is Byakuya Togami, i’m somewhat a big deal as I am the ultimate Affluent Progeny.

**Gundam** : You watch your tongue these are not rats these are the dark devas of destruction and have been responsible for the demise of many miserable demons like yourself.  
**Byakuya** : Did you just call me a demon!?  
**Gundam** : Yes however you don't seem worthy enough to see the dark devas at their full power so consider yourself lucky.  
**Byakuya** : Just make sure you are your rats stay as far away from me as possible.  
_**Gundam and Byakuya continue to argue as Sonia tries to hold back Gundam Keebo silently exits the waiting room and finds himself in an operation room**_  
**???** : KEEBO?!?!?!?!?!?!  
_**Keebo begins to turn around but is ambushed and instinctively throws the attacker over his shoulder**_  
**???** : ow what the hell Keebo it’s me!  
_**Keebo finally gets a good luck at his attacker**_  
**Keebo** : Miu? Whats going on is the killing game finally over? What are we doing here?

**Miu** : The hell if i know anyways if you liked it rough you should've told me in advance I would’ve prepared myself.  
**Keebo** : This is no time for jokes something bad is going on everyone here has an ultimate talent and no one knows why we are here it’s almost exactly like last time!  
**Miu** : Come on Keebo calm down we showed that demented teddy bear who was boss remember?  
**Keebo** : I guess you are right come on we should go meet everyone else who is here.  
**Miu** : Fine but you do all the talking I don’t like talking to plebs.  
**Miu and Keebo exit the operation room and head back to the waiting room. However Gundam, Sonia, and Byakuya are no longer there however they notice a slender girl picking up shards of glass most likely from the fight.**  
**Keebo** : Hey! Be careful you should be wearing gloves that glass could seriously hurt you!  
**???** : Clearly you have no idea who I am, my name is Mukuro Ikusaba I am known as the ultimate soldier nothing can hurt me.

 

_**Mukuro once again starts picking up the glass barehanded**_  
**Miu** : Hey Cum Dumpster I know you are hideous but I didn’t think you were deaf go find a pair of gloves.  
_**Mukuro stops in her tracks and slowly turns her head to stare at Miu and begins to glare daggers**_  
**Miu** : H-hey don't look at me like that y-you freak! Come on Keebo let's get out of here.  
_**Keebo and Miu leave the waiting room as Mukuro goes back to picking up the glass. The two keep walking till they find a pool area they enter and see two people one of which is a familiar face**_  
**Keebo** : GONTA! You are here to buddy I missed you so much!  
**Miu** : you didn't act this happy when you found me…..  
**Gonta** : Yes Gonta here Gonta doing well Gonta make new friend in pretty girl she likes bugs to!  
**???** : Well of course anything that can walk on water is pretty amazing in my books! Pleasure to meet you two i’m sure we will become great friends, after all any friend of Gonta is a friend of mine.  
**Keebo** : I love your enthusiasm, but it’s gonna be kinda hard to be your friend if I don’t even know your name.  
**Miu** : yeah spazz what's your name I want to know the name of someone dumb enough to think bugs can walk on water.  
**Gonta** : Actually there is a species of bug called “pond skippers” that have the ability to glide on water they are quite fascinating.  
**Keebo** : Wow Gonta i’ve never heard you talk so fluently before, good job!  
**Gonta** : Yes Gonta usually not confident which is why Gonta speak funny but Gonta always confident with bugs.  
**Keebo** : Anyways we are getting off topic, I don’t recall you telling us your name.  
**???** : Oh yeah sorry about that I get super excited about making new friends. Anyways my name is Aoi Asahina and i’m the ultimate swimmer. And from what Gonta has told me you must be Keebo the ultimate robot it is so nice to meet you.

_**Keebo reaches out to shake her hand but Asahina goes straight in for a hug**_  
**Miu** : Hey you perv he has never touched a girl before be careful you could get him so excited he would die!  
_**Keebo blushes but Asahina panics and runs away repeatedly saying sorry**_  
**Keebo** : Miu! What the hell was that about you need to be nicer to people.  
**Miu** : H-hey don’t yell at me like that I was just trying to help. please don’t hurt me!  
_**Keebo rolls his eyes and walks away without Miu clearly annoyed at her he continues down the hall till he found the biggest library he had seen in his life**_  
**Keebo** : This is odd from the data I have collected hospitals usually don’t have libraries of this size.  
**???** : That’s because they don’t this is indeed quite odd, I have traveled all over the world and have never seen a library even close to this size.  
The pale girl suddenly stops talking as if she has forgotten something  
**???** : Oh dear me! Where are my manners I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Celestia Ludenberg and I have the privilege of being the ultimate gambler now please do remember my name as I don’t intend on repeating it.

 

_**Keebo looks at her in awe thinking of how strange her outfit is she almost looks supernatural but of course the ultimate gambler would wear something out of this world to distract her opponents**_  
**Celestia** : Instead of staring at me why don’t you tell me your name.  
**Keebo** : Yes of course my name is Keebo I am the ultimate robot.  
**Celestia** : How fascinating you must tell me more about your origin over a cup of tea. However as of now I must see if i can find any clues about why we are here I am hoping it’s not what I think it is.  
_**Keebo is about to ask her what she thinks but he was too late Celestia had already left and began to investigate the rest of this colossal library and instead of bothering her Keebo decides to leave to further investigate the hospital he eventually stumbles into a game room that included an old school arcade game, a pool table, and an air hockey table he also saw three people one of which he knew all too well**_  
**Keebo** : Sh-Shuichi you are here to! Whats going on why are we here.  
**Shuichi** : I have no idea but from the information I have gathered, I undoubtedly think it has something to do with the killing game.I also saw Gonta Miu and Kokichi however I still don’t know why they brought us all here. However according to those two girls over there they also survived their killing game.  
_**Keebo looks over to two girls who appeared to be playing street fighter on the arcade system the girl with the crazy hair was clearly struggling**_  
**???** : Oh my god why did I agree to play with you in the first place, this isn’t even fair!  
_**The girl suddenly turns around to look at Shuichi but notices Keebo as well**_  
**???** : Oh heeeeeeyo my name is Ibuki Mioda and I am the ultimate rockstar!!!! But according to Hopes peak i’m just the ultimate musician.

**Ibuki** : wowowowowowow are you a robot? That’s so cool do you play an instrument we could start a band.  
**Keebo** : Yes my name is Keebo I am the ultimate robot it is nice to meet you. Unfortunately however I do not know how to play any instruments my good friend tried to teach me the piano but i could never figure it out.  
**_Shuichi looks down in sadness_**  
**Keebo** : Anyways who is your friend over there she seems really into the game.  
**Ibuki** : Oh her? That’s Chiaki Nanami the ultimate gamer and she’s not actually into the game shes asleep.  
**Keebo** : What really? But she was kicking your butt.  
**Ibuki** : well what else would you expect from the ultimate gamer.  
_**Ibuki nudges Chiaki waking her up**_  
**Ibuki** : Wakey Wakey the sun says hello!  
_**Chiaki slowly wakes up from her peaceful slumber**_  
**Chiaki** : Did I, Did I win?  
**_Chiaki finally notices Keebo’s presence_**  
**Chiaki** : Oh hello there my name is Chiaki Nanami I guess you could call me the ultimate gamer it’s nice to meet you….. I guess.

**Keebo** : It is a pleasure to meet you Chiaki my name is……  
_**Keebo stops mid sentence noticing Chiaki has once again fallen asleep**_  
**Ibuki** : Sorry about that please don’t take it personal she doesn’t do it on purpose it just happens.  
_**Keebo was about to respond when suddenly a loud noise could be heard throughout the hospital like an intercom when suddenly Keebo heard a noise he never wanted to hear again**_  
**???** : PUHUHUHUHUHU can everyone meet in the waiting room I would LOVE to talk to you all and get to know you…. OH WAIT I already do!!!! PUHUHUHUHUHU  
Ibuki: I-is that who I think it is.  
**Keebo** : I-it cant be we killed him I watched him die it can’t be.  
**Shuichi** : Monokuma.  
 _ **Everyone nervously gathers in the waiting room nervously awaiting what they all know is coming Keebo, Shuichi, Ibuki, and Chiaki now fully awake came down together noticing they were the last to arrive**_  
**Miu** : What the actual fuck I thought we ended that pig’s existence already.  
**Gundam** : The demon must have made a deal with the devil himself for immortality in return he will continue to cause chaos and despair.  
**Asahina** : Why…. Why…… is this happening again Sakura sacrificed herself to save us how could he still be alive.  
**???** : PUHUHUHUHU yep that shrek wannabe died in vein i’m afraid to say. Anyways kiddos glad to see y’all again, for those who forgot my name is Monokuma and i'm the headmaster…… well Warden of this great hospital here.  
**Shuichi** : Yes….. we know who you are but we passed your morbid game already why are we here.  
**Monokuma** : Good question Mr. Detective it turns out one of you lovely survivors enjoyed this game so much you wanted to play again!!!!!! PUHUHUHUHU  
_**Shuichi Miu and Keebo all stare at Kokichi While Naegi Asahina and Mukuro stare at Byakuya**_  
**Kokichi** : Oh come on guys! I thought we were friends why would I do this to my friends.  
**Monokuma** : PUHUHUHU who knows, but clearly someone here doesn't think you guys are their friend the question is….. Who is it now anyways I’m sure I don't need to inform you how this fun game works as this is our 54th game. But here it goes someone here will murder someone in anyway they please stabbing….. Strangling…… poisoning….. Burning them to a crisp who cares as long as somebody dies. That's when the real fun begins. PUHUHUHU after giving you half-wits a couple hours to investigate a trial will take place to find out who the killer is. If you guess correctly only the killer will be punished HOWEVER if you guess incorrectly everyone but the killer will be punished last person standing WINS!  
**Byakuya** : And let me guess the prize for winning is freedom?  
**Monokuma** : Oh that's the best part there's two prizes this season for the winner the first is being able to escape. But the second is much better in fact it’s any wish your heart could think of we can even bring back the dead! Consider that your first motive.  
**Naegi** : Bring someone back from the dead that’s impossible do you really think we would fall for something as stupid as that.  
**Monokuma** : Whether you believe it or not is up to you. All i care about is the orgasmic feeling of despair that can come from all of this. PUHUHUHU it’s going to be so exciting besides Naegi look around I don’t think everyone agrees with you here.  
_**Keebo looks around and noticed a couple people with a concerned look on their face most notably was that super high energy girl that was friends with Gonta she was definitely the most upset and was even beginning to tear up**_  
**Gonta** : Asahina everything going to be okay Gonta will protect you with his life Gonta have your back.  
**Asahina begins crying even more Gonta puts his arm on Asahina for a hug but she screams and runs away**  
**Monokuma** : Jeez what's her problem it’s like she saw a ghost or something PUHUHUHU oh well toodles everyone and let the 54th mutual killing game BEGIN!  
**And with that Monokuma disappeared in a cloud of smoke there was a long pause of silence as everyone assessed their situation**  
**Naegi** : Alright everyone we are survivors we know nothing good comes from killing someone we just need to remain calm.  
**Byakuya** : Yes because we all know from experience that everyone stays calm in a crisis.  
**Celestia** : I have to agree with Byakuya here you can talk all about staying hopeful if it pleases you Naegi but the fact of the matter is we all know what is going to happen there is no reason to be hopeful in a situation like this.  
**Mikan** : Tha-thats wrong!!!! We need to stay hopeful we can change this if we all work together everything will turn out okay!  
**Several people were shocked at the emotion in Mikan’s voice as she is usually one of the quitest people in the group**  
**Shuichi** : You know what you are right Mikan we just need to stay hopeful as long as we stick by one another nobody will die.  
**Kokichi** : Agreed! I mean who would kill someone and risk getting killed himself at a trial! Oh wait…..  
**Mukuro** : What a despicable attempt at humor in a time like this you should be ashamed in yourself, regardless as the ultimate soldier if anyone is feeling uncomfortable you are more then welcome to visit me and I will gladly teach you some self defense.  
**Ishimaru** : Yes I agree with Mukuro in fact I am making it a requirement that we all take self defense courses with Mukuro in order to guarantee we can protect ourselves.  
**Kokichi** : Wow Ishimaru way to speak up to make yourself seem relevant to the plot.  
**Ishimaru** : Plot?  
**Kokichi** : Never mind I guess that was just another one of my crazy lies anyways shouldn’t someone go check up on that crazy girl who ran off crying.  
**Gonta** : Oh yes Gonta go check on Asahina make sure Asahina is okay.  
**Gonta leaves the waiting area**  
**Mukuro** : Anyways if we are going to make these self defense courses a mandatory as Ishimaru suggested. I will gladly comply, however I can only accept three people at a time as 15 is simply too many people for me to keep track of.  
**Chiaki** : Fair enough although this does seem like a lot of effort for little payoff but oh well. I suggest we choose the groups based on size also we need to decide where the self defense course will take place.  
**Ishimaru** : I have decided that they will be taking place in the workout room as this seems like the most practical position for such training.  
**Chiaki** : That’s great but I think it should be up to Mukuro.  
**Mukuro** : The workout room is fine with me, besides like Ishimaru says it seems the most logical.  
**Naegi** : Anyways I think we should start with the smallest people as it seems reasonable that they are the most vulnerable.  
**Byakuya** : You say that as if you think a murder is going to occur.  
**Naegi** : Well maybe I am a bit nervous, but i still have faith in everyone here. Regardless who are the three smallest people in our group.  
**Keebo** : Based on the data I have collected from my left eye, the three smallest members of our group are Chiaki, Kokichi, and myself.  
**Kokichi** : Don’t lie Keeboy you just wanted an excuse to hang out with little old me.  
**Everyone completely ignores Kokichi except for Keebo who slightly blushes**  
**Mukuro** : Sounds good we shall meet tomorrow morning in the workout room to begin training. In the meantime I will try and come up with a training plan, however I think it would be in everyone’s best interest if we all head to our rooms as it appears to be getting dark.  
Almost on cue after Mukuro finishes speaking the monitor flashes on and Monokuma appears letting us know that it is ten pm and it was time to head to bed Keebo slowly makes his way to his room noticing next door to him on his right is Asahina’s room and to his left is Kokichi’s Keebo slowly opens the door to his room noticing there is no lock on his door and walks in he assesses his room noticing it is all one color….. Grey Keebo sighs at his subpar living quarters and gets ready for bed once he lays down however he hears a knock at his door


	2. The Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second portion of the killing game where tensions begin to rise, and accusations run rampant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update Christmas and new years took up a lot of my time also had to finish my first semester of college <3

**Keebo slowly makes his way to his room noticing next door to him on his right is Asahina’s room and to his left is Kokichi’s Keebo slowly opens the door to his room noticing there is no lock on his door and walks in he assesses his room noticing it is all one color….. Grey Keebo sighs at his subpar living quarters and gets ready for bed once he lays down however he hears a knock at his door**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1 PART 4**

**Keebo stands up and opens the door revealing Shuichi on the other side**

**Keebo:** Shuichi? What are you doing here.

 **Shuichi:** Keebo we need to talk this is important.

 **Keebo:** Well let it out then i’m all auditory canals as they say.

**Keebo invites Shuichi in and they both sit on his bed**

**Keebo:** So what’s the big news detective figure something out?

 **Shuichi:** No that’s the problem i’ve talked to everyone here and have heard their stories, and from what i’ve been told I don’t see any of them wanting to restart this killing game.

 **Keebo:** So? Thats a good thing isn't it, it means we can all trust each other.

 **Shuichi:** No, that gets me to my next point everyone here lost someone really important to them and this motive of any wish the victor decides……. That could lead to a disaster for all we know Asahina of all people could kill to try and get back her friend. Same goes for Chiaki in fact it seems like the only two who don't have any reason to kill is Gundham and Sonia which just makes them most likely to get killed.

 **Keebo:** Shuichi why are you so certain someone is going to kill? We have all played this game before and nobody killed anyone what could possibly change that.

 **Shuichi:** Yeah I suppose you are right I just don’t want anyone to kill setting off a chain reaction, anyways thanks for talking to me Keebo.

**Shuichi sighs and leaves the hospital room as Keebo lays down thinking about everything that has happened today and finally powers down  
*DING DONG DING DONG***

**Monokuma:** It is now 7 a.m. and its time for you losers to get up ready to kill the day… or somebody else the choice is yours. puhuhuhuhuhu!

 **Keebo:** god I hate that bear.

**Keebo hears a banging at the door**

**Kokichi:** Hey keeboy come quick we need your help, Shuichi is bleeding out on the floor in the workout room hurry he needs you!!!!!!!

**Without a second thought Keebo sprints out of his room praying Shuichi is okay it was just yesterday when he was saying how he wanted everyone to live but now he is in danger Keebo finally makes it to the workout room and slams open the doors and sees**

**Chiaki Nanami lying on the floor with Shuichi nowhere to be seen**

**Keebo:** Whe-where is Shuichi I heard he was bleeding out is he okay? Please somebody tell me what is going on!

 **Mukuro:** What are you talking about I have been here since the morning announcement, and the only people who have stopped by so far are Chiaki and Kokichi.

**Keebo’s eyes widen as he realizes the nasty trick Kokichi has just played on him as Kokichi walks in laughing**

**Kokichi:** Oh god Keeboy I can't believe you fell for that you should've seen your face it was HILARIOUS!

**Chiaki finally begins to wake up after hearing Kokichi obnoxiously laughing**

**Chiaki:** Oh good everyone is here does that mean we can finally start Mukuro?

 **Mukuro:** Almost, we are still missing one last person they volunteered to be my dummy so you can see what has to be done.

**Almost on cue the doors to the workout room opened once again**

**Naegi:** Hey guys whats up you ready to get your ass kicked by Mukuro.

**Mukuro begins to slightly blush**

**Mukuro:** Anyways, now that everyone is here we should begin by stretching I don’t want anyone to actually hurt themselves during this training session, it would be quite counterproductive.

**After they finish stretching Mukuro begins giving scenarios and what you should do in said scenario**

**Mukuro:** Next if someone decides to attack you from behind just remember to sing.

 **Kokichi:** What are we in a disney movie now? Can I go give Sonia a poisoned apple?

**Mukuro grins and asks Kokichi to get behind her and grab her**

**Kokichi:** Damn Mukuro if you like me just say so we don’t have to go through all this foreplay.

 **Mukuro:** Anyways as I said if someone attacks you do not forget to SING.

**Mukuro grins as she starts attacking Kokichi screaming Soloplex Instep Nose Groin**

**Kokichi is left on the floor**

**Mukuro:** Any questions?

 **Chiaki:** Yeah….. Can i see that again?

**The training session goes on for a couple hours until everyone is completely exhausted ‘**

**Mukuro:** Nice work guys you actually exceeded my expectations by a long shot. Thanks again for all the help Naegi.

 **Naegi:** No sweat Mukuro. by the way can you come to my room later tonight I have something I need to talk to you about.

 **Mukuro:** Yes of course I will stop by after the nighttime announcement.

**Suddenly the doors to the workout room open again**

**Ishimaru:** Fellow classmates, classmate Nevermind has decided to cook us all dinner tonight and wants us all to meet at 7 pm for dinner which is in approximately 15 minutes.

**Everyone begins to head to the dining Keebo opens the door to a scene reminiscent of thanksgiving with a wide array of food from mashed potatoes to a roasted chicken**

**Gonta:** Wow Sonia food look delicious this make Gonta very happy.

 **Asahina:** Yeah this looks amazing Sonia how did you finish so quickly.

 **Sonia:** Well I can't take all the credit. I got a lot of help from my sou chef Gundham and i learned a bit on how to cook from an old friend of mine.

**Gundam and Sonia both look sad for a quick second**

**Sonia:** Anyways I hope you all enjoy the meal dig in guys!

 **Byakuya:** You would like that wouldn’t you? Tell me which part did you poison?

 **Sonia:** Poison? What do you mean I just thought it would be a nice bonding experience for us.

 **Byakuya:** Puh I see through your lies, in fact I see through all of your lies. You are all acting like friends when in secret you are planning each others murders.

 **Gundham:** You have said quite enough you low level troll. Begone now before I banish you back to the hellpit you came from.

 **Ibuki:** I think what Gundham is trying to say is be nice or leave the choice is yours.

 **Byakuya:** Fine i’ll leave, but just know I will be there at the first class trial while you are just a sad portrait with a big fat X in the center.

 **Miu:** Yo four eyes what’s your problem you got a dildo stuck up your ass or something, cuz you sound real butthurt right now.

 **Byakuya:** You and your disgusting language, looks, and attitude at least you are consistent I guess. I have no idea how you even survived your first game i’ve dealt with you for less then two days and i’m already contemplating killing you.

**Miu’s eyes grow large as she begins to blubber Gonta and Asahina then stand in front of her**

**Gonta:** How dare Byakyuya talk to Miu like that this make Gonta very angry you not good person.

 **Byakuya:** You on the other hand I know how you survived, you are too stupid to kill someone and too strong to get killed unless you commit suicide like an idiot that is…..

**Asahina begins to cry**

**Asahina:** How dare you….. How dare you even say something like that Sakura gave her life to save us all! so don't you ever talk about Sakura like that again or I will kill you myself!

**Byakuya looks slightly surprised but decides that he has done enough and leaves the dining hall without saying another word**

**Miu:** Thanks you two even though your tits aren't as big as mine your cool with me Asahina.

**Asahina smiles slightly but is still clearly upset about the whole situation and leaves the dining hall with Gonta following her the rest of the dinner goes uninterrupted and after helping clean up Keebo heads to his room and powers down for the night**

 

***In the workout room***

**???:** Monokuma please come here I have a deal to make with you.

 **Monokuma:** Puhuhuhuhuhu what do you need I love helping my patients.

 **???:** I have a proposition but I have a question the motive…… can it really bring someone back to life, No strings attached?

 **Monokuma:** You better believe it! I could even bring back John Wilkes Booth that guy was my hero.

 **???:** So all I have to do is kill and get away with it and you can bring her back?

 **Monokuma:** Yep thats it simple as that just kill one person and get everyone to blame someone else.

 **???:** Okay then I just have one last request.

 **Monokuma:** Puhuhuhuhuhu don’t leave me in suspense what is it?

**The mysterious person whispers in Monokuma’s ear what they desire**

**Monokuma:** It’s all yours, oh boy I just love it when my patients gain the strength to kill!

 **???:** i promise in the next couple days I will get out of here and see her again.

**Keebo is awoken by a loud knocking on his door and the sound of a familiar voice.**

**Ishimaru:** Keebo you slept through the morning announcement, I have been given the mission of retrieving you.

 **Keebo:** Retrieving me? Where are we going?

 **Ishimaru:** Classmate Sonia came up with the great idea for morning breakfast, this way we can all get to know each other.

 **Keebo:** That actually sounds like a great idea just give me a second to get ready.

**After finishing his morning routine, Ishimaru and Keebo head to the dining hall and notice everyone else is already there. Sonia has also made yet another stunning assortment of food for them all to enjoy.**

**Sonia:** I think that's everyone anyways thanks so much for coming guys, I just figured since we are going to be with each other for a while we might as well get to know each other a bit more.

 **Naegi:** That sounds like a great idea Sonia, let’s just get our breakfast first before we start talking.

 **Ibuki:** Yeah I’m starving and this food looks delicious!

**As everyone gets up to get their food a sudden yelp could be heard throughout the dining hall! Everyone suddenly alarmed looks towards the sound of the cry where they see Naegi on top of Shuichi with a gash going down Shuichi’s arm.**

**Naegi:** I’m so sorry Shuichi are you okay!

 **Shuichi:** Yeah i’m fine don’t worry ab……

**Before Shuichi can finish his statement he puts his right hand on the floor to help himself up when he is suddenly overcome with pain! He looks at his arm and notices a huge vertical cut going down his arm and collapses to the floor**

**Mikan:** Shuichi! You're bleeding! Here let me take you to one of the operation rooms i’m sure they will have a first aid kit for you. Gonta and Gundham please help me carry him to the Operation room on the north wing of the building.

 **Gonta:** Yes Gonta help friend in need!

 **Gundham:** If i can lift a pig giving birth this should be no trouble, Sonia please do me a favor and watch the four dark devas they do not need to bear witness to this nightmarish scene.

**Gundham hands the gerbils to Sonia as he Mikan and Gonta quickly pick up Shuichi and carry him out of the room while Naegi follows in pursuit with Shuichi’s hat.**

**Byakuya:** And so it begins the first attempt at murder, guess Naegi should’ve thought about the fact that we have a nurse with us before trying to cut someone to death.

 **Mukuro:** That’s enough Byakuya it was clearly a mistake. Why would Naegi try and kill someone in front of us all it makes no sense? Besides I know Naegi more than any of you he would never hurt someone on purpose.

 **Miu:** As much as I hate four eyes over there he may be right, it just seems strange that Naegi of all of us would accidently trip over a person. I say we lock him in his room for the rest of the day.

 **Byakuya:** hmmm maybe you aren't as pathetic as i pegged you out to be. That is actually a great idea and will send a message saying we will not accept negligence of this sort, accidental or not.

 **Kokichi:** Oh look the geek is trying to take control how cliche. Anyways i’m on board with the idea plus maybe I can let Naegi out for good behavior if you know what I mean.

 **Celestia:** although I do not agree with the midgets ethics, I have to agree with him it just seems most logical to detain and punish those who disturb the peace in our group. Otherwise we will break into chaos and who would protect little ol me.

 **Asahina:** You guys are being ridiculous! Naegi would never hurt anyone! It’s just not in his nature, it was obviously an accident and Byakuya is just trying to use this as an opportunity to take control it’s so obvious! Don’t listen to him this is just cruel.

 **Byakuya:** I can promise you i’m not doing this to take control. In fact i’m a civil man Ishimaru please be the useful dog you are and go fetch Gundham and Gonta for me.

**Ishimaru ignoring the sly comment made by Byakuya did as he was told and brought back Gundham and Gonta leaving Mikan to tend to Shuichi’s wounds. While gone Byakuya pulled out a notepad and ripped off 14 sheets of paper and passed them down to each member of the group.**

**Byakuya:** Since you two have been gone we have decided to take a vote on whether or not to imprison Naegi in his room for the rest of the day in order to pay for his negligence and show our unity and sympathy with our unfortunate victim Shuichi. Therefore write on the paper either yes to imprison him, or no to let him loose and possibly hurt another member of the group.

 **Asahina:** I think what Byakuya meant to say is vote whether or not you think we should imprison an innocent man.

**Byakuya and Asahina glare at each other with such extreme malcontent as everyone slowly brings their ballots towards Byakuya. Once they are all collected Byakuya begins to read the votes**

**First vote**

**YES**

**Second vote**

**NO**

**Third vote**

**NO**

**Fourth vote**

**NO**

**Fifth vote**

**YES**

**Sixth vote**

**YES**

**Seventh vote**

**YES**

**Eighth vote**

**YES**

**Ninth vote**

**YES**

**Tenth vote**

**YES**

**Asahina begins to look extremely rejected at what looks to be a landslide decision.**

**Eleventh vote**

**NO**

**Twelfth vote**

**YES**

**Byakuya:** Thats eight votes that's enough, we have come to an agreement that Naegi needs to be put on lockdown for twenty four hours to ensure the safety of the rest of the group.

 **Asahina:** What was the final vote tally…….

**Byakuya smirks as he proudly displays the landslide decision.**

**Byakuya:** Ten votes for yes, three votes for no, and one sloppily drawn picture of a ladybug.

 **Gonta:** Gonta not know what imprisonment means, so Gonta just draw a bug to make everyone happy.

 **Asahina:** Thank you Gonta…. It looks nice

 **Byakuya:** Regardless the decision has been made and we need to inform Naegi of what will take place.

**Almost on cue Naegi walks back into the dining hall with red sores around his eyes from crying clearly.**

**Byakuya:** Naegi we have come to a group decision that it would be best to lock you up in your room for twenty four hours for our own safety.

 **Mukuro:** I’m so sorry Naegi me and Asahina fought hard but they just wouldn’t listen to us!

 **Naegi:** No sweat I probably deserve it anyways…….

**Naegi walks dejectedly back to his room with Gundham following him on the orders of Byakuya.**

**Asahina:** To whomever voted with me and Mukuro I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And if you wish to reveal yourself I wo-

 **Ishimaru:** I voted with you Asahina, this is wrong!!! Classmate Naegi did nothing wrong and deserves better than this. You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Especially you Byakuya! 

**Keebo:** I also voted with Asahina, I do not know much about Naegi but from the information I have gathered I do not believe he did this on purpose, but apparently most of you disagreed.

 **Asahina:** Thanks you two I promise I will not forget this.

 **Kokichi:** Well now that all the fun stuff is over with let’s eat!  

**The rest of the day went as normal with Mukuro’s training session consisting of Asahina, Ishimaru, and Celestia. While Byakuya and his newfound followers began to take shifts watching over Naegi to make sure he did not leave his room. Keebo decided to stop by the operation room to see how Mikan was doing.**

**Keebo:** How is he doing Mikan, will Shuichi be okay?

 **Mikan:** I think so but unfortunately he has lost all feeling in his right arm. I think Naegi may have cut a nerve.

 **Keebo:** You can fix it though right! You are the ultimate Nurse.

 **Mikan:** No….. I can’t unfortunately medical science has only come so far. We haven’t found a way yet to regrow nerve fibers and I don’t know if Shuichi will ever regain feeling in his right arm.

  **Keebo:** Well I have faith in you!

 **Mikan:** Dont say that….. Dont ever say that again.

 **Keebo:** Mikan?

 **Mikan:** Once I received a patient, he was a child that was hit by a drunk driver. His parents said the same thing to me “We have faith in you please make my baby okay again.” I worked on that child for eight hours with his parents words echoing inside my head. I stopped the internal bleeding and was about to be able to save his life but I made a mistake…. A big one when stitching him up i severed the Sciatic nerve I was able to save his life. but I left him in a wheelchair. My stupid mistake left a seven year old boy who was in the hospital for no fault of his own in a wheelchair. I ruined his life! I haven't done anything as intense as this in almost a year. So please don't say you have faith in me or i'll just let you down like i do everyone else, anyways please leave I work better alone.

 **Keebo:** If you ever need anything just let me know.

**Keebo exits the room as he notices a tear fall down Mikan’s cheek and onto Shuichi’s limp arm. Keebo just stands there in shock for nearly five minutes till he is awoken by Monokuma’s night time announcement. He then heads towards his room noticing Byakuya guarding Naegi’s door. Keebo enters his room and lays in bed for hours thinking about everything that has happened today and doesn’t even notice himself slowly closing his eyes drifting to sleep. Where he remains for 5 hours till he hears the most blood curdling scream he has ever heard in his life. He immediately leaves his room where he runs into Byakuya, all byakuya says is “operation room.” They dash towards it opening the door to see the most horrifying sight he had ever scene. The walls were covered in blood with the word “FAKE” written on the wall in blood. They then see an arm lying on the floor near another arm and leg and while looking for the final leg of the body, Keebo looks under the pillow and screams as he sees the decapitated head of**

**Shuichi Saihara the ultimate detective.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally have our first victim who do you think killed poor Shuichi, and why?

**Author's Note:**

> comment below on who you want Keebo to talk to and let me know what you think about the characters and cast again this is my first story ever so any recomendations are HIGHLY appreciated. <3


End file.
